The Midnight Phoenix Begins Rewrite
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: This is a rewrite of a previous story I wrote.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is a rewrite of my original idea because I felt that starting from Batman Begins was a mistake don't get me wrong I love the dark knight trilogy even though it had its faults but any movie does my story will still go into the Dark Knight universe but that's the future not the present this new story will start in the pilot of Gotham and will make its way into the dark knight universe when Bruce is all grown up and ready to become the batman.**

 **Only it will have some slight changes in this Ra's had nothing to do with the Wayne's death as Sensei will be a radical who believes a little too much in the cause he will recruit Bruce and train him from childhood alongside his future grandson and then it goes Batman Begins from there minus Ra's wanting to destroy Gotham and like Sensei Bane is a radical and Talia will have known Bruce from childhood just like Selina does.**

 **Also this story happened around the time the justice league became gods so future Batman will be the God of knowledge, future Green Arrow the god of archery and hunting, Future Flash or Savitar if you prefer the god of death and speed, future Wonder Woman the goddess of strength, Future Superman the god of the Sun and Power and Martian Manhunter the god of the mind.**

 **Likewise my characters will also become gods themselves, Sam or Midnight Phoenix is the new god of war, darkness, fire and to a minor degree chaos, Cain or Super Saiyan (also quick note any of you who have read my DBZ story which he is the main character of should have seen this coming) is the god of destruction and metalworking and yes he did replace Lord Beerus, Ruby Prince also known as Ice Witch is the goddess of ice, light, order, and beauty, Adam Queen or the Black Arrow is the god of marksmanship and a minor of god of archery and hunting, Dean Allen or lightspeed or the black flash is the god of lightning and wind and a minor god of death and speed, Kiara Jones or Martian Girl is a goddess of dreams and a minor goddess of fire and the mind, I know in justice league of these characters may not have become gods like I know Barry, Bruce, and Clark did and I know they lost their godlike powers sometime after the darkseid war but in this story they defeated Darkseid and retained their godly powers and most of the Justice League members are now gods.**

 **Any way I've rambled enough let's get to the story**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Midnight Phoenix V. Shadow Justice**

 **The End of Justice**

My name is Samuel Wayne I'm the Midnight Phoenix a superpowered Vigilante based out of Gotham I'm the youngest son and protege of Batman and Talia Al Ghul I'm a demigod thinks to my father being the new god of knowledge but thats not where my powers come from and thinks to my older Brother Damian's betrayal of it the new Heir to the league of shadows Warith Al Ghul.

A few years ago we were invaded by brainiac and a future version of Lex Luthor came back in time and set Exobytes loose into the earth's atmosphere these Exobytes gave whoever came in contact with them superpowers introducing a new generation of heroes and villains into the world I was one of those who got an exabyte my powers were super strength, a regenerative healing factor, the ability to heal others with my tears, the ability to revive myself from death out of my own ashes, and finally the ability to manipulate the Pyric Spectrum which is basically the fire spectrum.

But this isn't about my past its about the present and right now I think I'm about to die here's a quick backstory about five years ago Superman's two wives Lois Lane and Chloe Sullivan **(Love both of them with Clark specifically Chloe so sorry to those who wanted a Chole Oliver relationship)** were killed by the Joker my father's worst enemy and if that wasn't bad enough he had also blown Metropolis up after that happened Kal came to Arkham where we were suffering a break out problem again that required me, Nightwing, Red Hood, Robin, and Red Robin to all join by our father and sisters side and fight them off.

Father would be stopping criminals left and right using his new suit which was made from the mobius chair so we apptly called it the mobius armor, during the break out Superman and the Justice league showed up while we the batkids were busy fighting off the criminals Superman had killed the Joker but that's not all that happened my older brother Damian the brother I had looked up to most in my life had accidently killed our oldest brother Dick Grayson-Wayne.

After that the world went pretty much to hell Superman started a movement called the one earth regime and pretty much gathered army of meta humans including his nephew Cain Arashikage also known as the Super Saiyan, Wonder Woman and her Sister Ruby or the Ice Witch as she's known to the world, this not only hit my father hard because of his love for Wonder Woman but it also hit me hard to the woman whom I saw as a mother and her sister a girl I had fallen in love with had chosen my and my dads best friends over us and had abandoned us to this war.

My father had started a rebellion group called the insurgency a lot of the non powered superheroes such as Green Arrow and his youngest son who is also my cousin Black Arrow or Adam Robert Queen joined our cause as did the martian manhunter and his daughter Kiara joined us and Kiara tried to start a relationship with me saying it would get back at Cain and Ruby but I had declined her several times despite the fact I thought she was very beautiful I also only saw her as my sister and not to say I didn't try to find myself a new girlfriend but I just couldn't find the same spark I had with Ruby and that's what hurt most of all because I still loved Ruby, I also knew that Kiara was put up to it by Ruby and Cain to keep an eye on me and in some misguided way to make up for hurting me the way they did because deep down I knew that we were still friends but they need to be stopped and I have to do it or die trying.

But that's not even the worst of it a year after the war began Green Arrow and Black Arrow joined the Regime betraying me and father and a few months later our entire army left us including Starfire and Zatanna who had joined us to avenge their shared lover Dick my older brother luckily I caught a break after killing my grandfather Ra's and becoming the new Ra's Al Ghul which I was proud of but father was not due to his no kill rule and Thea Queen also known as speedy didn't agree with her brother, nephew and now ex husband Roy so she joined us through the league of shadows, but then the unthinkable happened two years later or a few months ago for me my father left us and finally joined the Regime Superman and Wonder Woman had done something not even Joker could they broke the Bat Clan except for one, me.

I'm all that remains of my clan so I adopted Thea into it also to feel like I had someone I started a relationship with Queen heiress but it was more for a physical need and the fact we were both descendants of the league of shadows her through her father and me my grandfather.

Now here I stand with Thea and the League the last bit of the Insurgency as we prepare for what I feel like is the last battle of the war or at least for me I took out my dagger, a dagger given to me by Ruby this dagger was called Ares Razor a dagger forged by Hephaestus for Aphrodite to gift to the man she truly loved Ares the god of war before he became a bloodthirsty, warmongering, lunatic it had one other like it Aphrodite's mirror Aphrodite had requested to daggers to be made one for her and one for her love Ares Ruby explained that the twin daggers symbolized the love and trust between Ares and Aphrodite and to a certain extent the love Hephaestus had for his best friend and brother Ares and the woman he loved as his sister Aphrodite until Ares went crazy and Aphrodite took the dagger back as he was imprisoned she gave the dagger to the amazons to be passed down and Ruby received them from her mother and she gave me Ares Razor as an anniversary gift funny enough the same way Aphrodite gave Ares the dagger.

I guess if this war is an analogy then I'm the insane war god about to be imprisoned by the people he loves most much like Ares was I continued staring at my ex-friends and family and couldn't help but think "So this is where it ends for me." and I made a gesture for the archers to fire the arrows and shouted attack sword and dagger drawn my final battle had begun.

 **A few hours later**

I wish I could say we were winning but it be a lie because we were losing bad most of the assassin's were dead and I knew I had to convince Thea to take the surviving assassin's and go I knew this is where I would die and Thea would become as my second in command the new demons head and leader of the insurgency I just hope I've done enough good to get into a good afterlife.

"Thea you need to fall back to Nanda Parbat take the survivors and go." I told the female archer "I will not abandon you like everybody else you loved has." said Thea "Damnit Thea this is me commanding you as a caring friend and your leader fall back I'll cover you and so Thea and the assassin's who weren't to wounded grabbed the dead and the survivors and took them from the relief helicopters to get them back to Nanda Parbat, and there I stood in my weapons drawn in the center of Gotham City and the entire meta army of the Regime lead by the founders of the justice league and my friends and brothers and sisters stood before me and I watched the helicopters fly far away from Gotham.

I turned my attention back to the enemy and said "so we gonna do this or what and I fought my friends Shadow Justice in the end though I couldn't kill any of them so I decided even if it was cowardly I let them kill me and the one to land the killing blow my best friend and brother in all but blood Cain Arashikage I just looked into his eyes blue meeting blue and smiled tears in my eyes and blood pouring from my mouth two small holes over my lungs where his ki beam had hit me twice.

As I fell forward he caught me I handed him Ares Razor and a flash drive "When you and Shadow Justice are alone together watch what's on the Drive I promise Kain-El it will turn you back into the man who used to be my best friend Cain Arashikage and I guess Ares Razor belongs to you after all your Ruby's true love it seems and I passed into the cold yet gentle embrace of Death who appeared as a pale black haired woman and took me away towards a light at the end of a tunnel.

 **Back on Earth**

Cain Arashikage the Super Saiyan sat on his knees his best friends body in his arms and his dagger and a flash drive in his hands as his tears fell he had not meant to kill his friend just incompactate him and move him to a reeducational facility but he had misfired and hit his lungs and now here he was dead after the battle Kal had taken Sam's body I had thought we would bury him next to his brother, butler and grandparents but no Kal had but the body in a steel coffin and sealed it shut with heat vision and carved the kryptonian symbol for traitor into it while nobody was looking I carved the saiyan symbols for friend and brother into it as I had done for my two fellow saiyan hybrids Gohan and Trunks after they died before the war started.

Aquaman, Batman, Kal, and Flash grabbed the coffin loaded it on a javelin and flew off me and Shadow Justice returned to our base and put the the flash drive into our massive computer and found an encrypted video file while Dean was hacking it I returned Ares Razor to Ruby because I knew I wasn't her true love I was just a mistake that would never happen between either of us again, Dean finally said he couldn't crack Ruby then came up and typed Ruby Helena Prince-Wayne into it and it unlocked this nearly sent all of us to tears even in death he seems to love Ruby.

The Video opened and we saw Sam as he was when I killed him accept cleaned up "Diary of Samuel Thomas Wayne day is july 15th, 2035 Cain, Ruby, Dean, Adam, Kiara if your seeing this it means the worst has happened I've died worst of all your hands but I will not let myself die in vain I have something to tell you all I didn't kill your other friends and family Cain I didn't kill your parents the Z fighters, Gohan, Goten, Mirai Trunks, and Trunks or Bulma and Vegeta in fact they supported our cause from the shadows but then Kal found out they supported the insurgency so he went and personally killed them." Sam said and then went silent "Your lying you have to be my uncle would never do that to his own sister." Cain said and Sam said "Are you done." as if knowing Cain deny it "if you don't believe me here's proof." said Cain and switched to what looked like a party being held at capsule corp Cain saw all his other friends his godfathers Kakarot and Vegeta his father Kurama his two half saiyan friends and their brothers his godmothers Chi-Chi and Bulma, Krillin, 18, Piccolo, Hit, Cabba, Whis, Beerus, Kale, Caulifla who were visiting from universe six that day with Champa and Vados.

All seemed to be going well Cain remembered that day his mother and father wanted to tell him something then to Cain and everyone's surprise Kal not Sam showed up "maybe he's there to protect everyone." said Cain under his breath then as his mother Selene walked up to him a kryptonite dagger in a lead sheath behind her back Kal broke her arms took the dagger and stabbed it into her heart Kurama screamed and transformed into a super saiyan as did the other saiyans in the room the saiyans all fused Kakarot, Kurama, and Vegeta into Kogeta, Goten and kid trunks in Gotenks, Gohan and Mirai into Gohenks, and Kale and Caulifla into Khalifa and Cabba went super saiyan and the fighters and gods attacked but like the kryptonian before them they fell except the destroyers and their angels whom had retreated knowing a losing fight last to die were Bulma and Chi-Chi who couldn't even defend themselves a few seconds later Sam had arrived seeing the carnage Kal had caused and Kal had smiled and flown away Sam had tried to cry his healing tears but they wouldn't flow but then Gohan as he laid dying called the Phoenix host to him.

"Kal did this to turn you and Cain against each other don't give up on our friend he just needs the truth save our old friend." said Gohan and he died and the scene cut back to Sam "well that was emotional wasn't it." said Sam as tears flowed down his face "can't believe now I cry where were you when this happened tears." said Sam,

"Ruby I know you blame me for Hippolyta's death but I loved Hippolyta like my own grandmother why would I kill her but you'll need proof so I'm sorry Ruby and Sam burned away and was replaced with Ruby's now dead mother Hippolyta Ruby was about to cry as she to remembered this day and how she and the Amazon's had blamed Sam for it Hippolyta and Sam sat talking "so we can count on your support Hippolyta." said Sam "Of course Sam and you know you can still call me grandmother what happened between my oldest daughter and your father changes nothing between us." said Hippolyta "Ok grandmother thank you." said Sam now looking happier than Ruby had ever seen him before and that honesty made her happy knowing her mother had loved Sam like a grandson or even a son then suddenly a figure in black broke in attack Sam and Hippolyta.

The figure proceeds to attempt to stab Sam but Hippolyta takes the blade for her grandson and not long later Hippolyta is dying in her grandson's arms she says some words to Sam and they here banging at the door she sends a now blood covered Sam out to the balcony to escape and that's when Ruby breaks the door she and Sam make eye contact and he escapes the island and Diana is crowned Queen of the Amazon's and they give their support to Kal.

"Now you all know what I know unfortunately Kal didn't need to trick the rest of you to join him you guys just followed your mentors now what you do with this new info is up to you I can only hope that you believe me since you made it this far so great job on that goodbye you guys Ruby I love you always have always will and appreciate you and Cain trying to set me up with Kiara but I can't hurt you two goodbye, this is Samuel Thomas Wayne and I'm dead." and the video ended the entire group had tears in their eyes at their fallen friend a friend who never gave up on them and Ruby just stared at Ares Razor and Aphrodite's mirror.

Cain then stood up anger very clear in his eyes and went outside the door a golden aura starting to surround the teen saiyatonian hybrid hair going rigid and eyes going teal Ruby wasn't much better as she was surrounded in an icy aura her hair and eyes turning white, meanwhile Adam had a killer look in his eye, Kiara's eyes glowed red, and Dean had Lightning in his eyes and Shadow Justice made their way to the council room where the Justice League no more resembling the Justice Lords than anything they realized was discussing plans for Gotham and tracking down the League of Shadows and Cain blasted the door off its hinges his Rage no unleashed his hair blonde and his eyes pupiless as a blue and yellow aura surrounded him (yes SSJ Rage) "KAL" Cain screamed in rage "you killed my friends and family and made me kill my best friend I should beat you into a red, blue, and yellow paste but no what I'm better than you I give you a few months to make peace with Rao before I hunt you down and eviscerate you." said Cain.

With that last word Shadow Justice packed up and went to find its other members found which were still loyal to Sam deep down and left for Nanda Parbat while they sent Cyclone son of Aquaman also known as Orion Curry to find Sam's body knowing that Kal had it thrown in the deepest part of the ocean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The Dark Prince Returns**

It had been over a month since Shadow Justice had left the Regime and began their search for the Midnight Phoenix they had sent Cyclone down to the bottom of the ocean to search for the coffin we had then made our way to Nanda Parbat where they talked with Thea whom after using the team as target practice decided to let them join but only if they agreed to do what she asked especially Ruby and they agreed.

For awhile they were treated as only servants and they accepted that except Ruby who was treated lower than dirt and was ordered to always refer to Thea, Oracle, and Silver Dumas II, the new leaders of the League of Shadows and the Insurgency as Mistress due to how she treated Sam and Ruby had accepted her place as essentially a slave to the three till Sam returned that day is today.

While the boys, and Kiara were abused by the League in training Ruby was doing the bidding of the three brides of darkness as they called themselves, one day while sexually pleasing her mistresses they received news from Cyclone he found Sam's Coffin and they brought it back to Nanda Parbat Cain tore open the steel coffin and there inside was nothing but ash the ashes of Samuel Wayne, the ashes of Midnight Phoenix Thea ordered Cain to put the ashes on a bed and called one of the assassin's over and explained that he could control ashes and had the assassin manipulate the ashes to form a human form and had it wrapped up and put in chains over the Lazarus pit and the body was lowered into the pit until it was finally submerged and then the room shook and the door was blown off its hinges.

In walked Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman and Ruby and Cain just stared at the pit hopping their friend and leader would rise as the trio got closer Thea ordered the assassin's to stay back and finally the pit started to bubble and then the bandaged Samuel Wayne came out screaming as if being burned alive by a flame hotter than his own "ahhhhhh ahhhhh" screamed Sam, Lazarus water falling from his mouth and all present stared at the fallen son of Batman.

Finally the screaming stopped and they heard Sam speak "holly crap that hurt like a mother fucker how did grandfather and mother do it for so long I now respect them for their tolerance of pain far more now." said Sam now walking out of the Pit and he pointed at an assassin "you get me a robe please" said Sam and the assassin did as he was told retrieving a robe for his young master "Thank you assassin what's your name?" asked Sam to the assassin "Al 'Asada sir." said the assassin "the lion, a good title, but that's not what I want to know I want your birth name your name before dedicating yourself to the cause." said Sam "Thomas my lord." said the man "Thomas a good name where it with as much pride you where your other name my friend." said Sam "now I believe there are intruders in my house who wanted to stop my inevitable return." said Sam looking at the trinity with his eyes the color of a blue flame.

"Hello Father, uncle and mother." Sam said almost mockingly "Shadow Justice get rid of the riff raff then I'd like to speak with all of you alone afterwards said Sam and he left the Lazarus chamber Cain, Ruby and the rest of Shadow Justice then proceeded to attack the justice trinity and send them away.

They then made their way to the master room where the demons head resides Adam went in first and bowed before his cousin "cousin I'm relieved to see you alive." said Adam "I know Ibn now stand up I want to speak to you as a friend and a cousin not a master and servant you need not bow to me you and I are equals." said Sam "thank you Sam." said Adam "now tell me Adam how have things been since I've been dead." said Sam.

"It's been chaotic to the Regime the war is over but that's because we've been secretly recruiting and caused as much trouble as possible such attempted assassinations on the leaders of the Regime to distract them from our real plan finding your body but as you saw it seems they caught on luckily to late." said Adam "yes luckily now how have you all been personally." asked Sam "well me, Cain, Dean, and Kiara and the other members of Shadow Justice whom betrayed you have been thoroughly beaten in training." said Adam "and Ruby?" asked Sam "well Sam aunt Thea, Silver, and Barbra have been abusing her a different way they've pretty much made her send her amazonian pride to hell and turned into as my aunt put it their personal carpet munching whore." said Adam waiting for his cousin to blow up in rage as he tended to.

"Adam send Dean, Cain, Kiara, and Cyclone in tell Ruby that I wish to speak with her last I need to confirm this with them." said Sam "yes cousin" said Adam and he did and each one confirmed Adam's story of how Ruby was being treated "send Ruby in now." said Sam and they did so.

Sam looked a the woman he had fallen in love and he could see the parts of her the three brides of darkness had broken and he was going to fix it "Ruby come here" said Sam as he stood up "yes Lord Sam" said Ruby as she came to Sam, Sam gently put his hand on Ruby's cheek "Ruby I want you to tell me what Thea, Silver, and Babs did to you." said Sam "yes Lord Sam." said Ruby "Let me stop you there don't call me lord." said Sam "your princess and an amazon at that I want the strong independent kill any man who even thinks of rape girl I fell in love with not this submissive love slave made by the so called brides of darkness." said Sam "you still want that me despite what that version of me did to you?" asked Ruby "yes I do Ruby." said Sam and the two's lips met in a tender loving kiss that Ruby had not felt in years since she had betrayed him.

"Now Ruby continue." said Sam "well we came here to join the rebellion and its not like she refused us but we had to do the most menial of tasks as punishment for what we had done to you but, it was worse for me I was the personal slave girl practically for all three of them they said I would be their toy till we brought you back and then I would be yours to do with as you please, every night I was forced to pleasure them orally till they had cum all over me, they never let me wash my face till I was to bathe and shower with them they said " _whores don't need to wash up"_ they would force me to crawl on my hands and knees in their presence and I guess I was lucky they allowed me in the bed but I had to sleep at the foot of the bed like a common dog whenever I'd complain about that they'd just say thats because that's what you are a whoreish, slutty, mangy, bitch, dog." said Ruby as tears poured from her eyes.

Sam pulled her into a hug "you don't have to continue if you don't want to." said Sam "no I want to" said Ruby and she continued her tale when she finished Sam was now angry at the three who hurt her mentally "Ruby I want you to find the three of them and bring them to me." said Sam "ok Sam" she said and left and returned with the three "Ruby come sit with me." said Sam "now you three I have heard recently that you have not shown our new allies the hospitality they deserve especially Ruby here." said Sam.

"What do you mean sir?" asked Silver "What I mean Silver is from what I've heard you've treated my friends lower than dirt and the woman I love as worse than that." said Sam angrily "I know you three refer to yourselves as the brides of darkness and I'll allow you to continue to hold that name but you will have a fourth member who will be your leader you could say." said Sam "Ruby will be your leader do the three of you understand." said Sam.

"Yes lord Al' Ghul." said the three women "now that that's been dealt with let's all get some dinner what do you say my ladies." said Sam as if a few minutes ago he had not been angry with them "yes sir" the four people said and they went to the dining hall and took their seats during the Sam stood up and started to give a speech "my friends I'm glad that you all made it through life in my absence under the leadership of the brides but listen up I'm not happy with how my friends have been treated yes they betrayed me and the people of earth but this doesn't warrant the punishment you gave them so now they will be promoted to my personal team of enforcers each shall be given their own league title any of you who disagree say I'm being to soft on them well your beneath me your opinion will rarely ever matter, do all of you understand that." said Sam to his followers "yes sir." said the gathered assassin's.

"There I'm glad we all understand each other enjoy your meal friends." said Sam once again changing his personalities at the flip of a coin everybody wondered if maybe it was a temporary side effect of being brought back to life or maybe if something came back with the usually stoic teen vigilante.

"Lord Al Ghul." shouted an assassin as he came running in "yes assassin?" said Sam an object just entered earth's atmosphere." said the assassin "where?" asked Sam "over Smallville, Kansas." said the assassin "Cain it your family's hometown get there stop the celestial object and bring it here I want to know what it is." said Sam "yes Sam." said Cain and he started flying towards Smallville before any of the Regime could.

Cain made it to Smallville and grabbed the object and he noticed it seemed to be made of metal Cain looked and saw it was a spaceship and he just knew it was kryptonian make, Sam took off before anyone from the Regime arrived now doubt his uncle would also be curious about a threat to his hometown.

Cain had left just in time because a few seconds after he disappeared Donna Troy, Cassie Sandsmark, and Diana Prince arrived and noticed that there were footprints in the ground and they had feeling who left them and they returned to Superman who sent Donna to question the new Ra's Al Ghul.

Cain arrived back at Nanda Parbat with the ship "Sam I got it." said Cain as he came to the throne room "great work what is it." asked Sam "It's a ship kryptonian made" said Cain and he set the ship on the ground "can you open it Cain?" asked Dean "probably" said Cain and he pulled up a kryptonian holo computer "there's alot here about the last daughter of Krypton sent here to protect her cousin please care for them as if they were your own Lara Von-El thats my kryptonian grandmother." said Cain and the pod opened to reveal a blonde hair going to the middle of the neck "who are you?" Cain asked "my name is Kara Zor-El who are you are you my cousin Kal-El?" asked Kara "no my name is Kain-El last true son of the house of El my uncle Kal is a disappointment to the house of El, he killed my mother Selene Jor-El his own sister." said Cain and another Assassin came in "my lords Donna Troy is coming." said the assassin "Cain take Kara to my chambers don't let Donna see her." said Sam "got it Sammy." and Cain took her upstairs to the demon chambers.

Sam sat in his throne and Donna walked in "Hello Troy, what brings a regime bitch to my domain may I ask?" said Sam "we got word that a object was falling from space myself, Cassie, and Diana were sent to investigate and we found footprints matching your new enforcer Cain Arashikage so we reported to Kal and he says we should speak with you so tell me you got anything?" asked Donna "why yes we did indeed get word of something falling from space so I sent Cain to intercept and investigate he brought this ship here said it was Kryptonian made so we comb threw it wasn't anything really of interest to myself but I thought Cain would like something from his mother planet." said Sam.

"Yes Kal would also like something from his birth planet to see if it comes from his family." said Donna "hmm Cain come here." shouted Sam "yes Sam." said Cain "Cain would you like to keep this ship or should I send it to the Regime." said Sam "yes sir I will personally escort you to deliver the pod to my tyrant uncle." said Cain "good we have an agreement Donna return to your leader and tell him will bring the pod in a few hours." said Sam "as you wish lord Ra's Al Ghul." said Donna and she left "so Sam what do we do?" asked Cain "we erase all info on Kara in the pod then we take the pod to him." said Sam "do you want us to strip it down for anything else useful?" asked Cain "don't be stupid Cain we've already gotten the most useful thing we could ever get from the pod a new ally now lets delete the info and bring the pod to Kal and make sure Kara doesn't follow us because I know you're watching us Kara" said Sam and the blonde walked in "I want to see my cousin." Kara said "Cain explain what has happened to Kal." said Cain "Kara my uncle is no longer the man he was when he started now he's a tyrant who will stop at nothing till he's brought the world under his oppressive government I should know I helped him build it and I'm no longer proud of it Kara you need to understand we need to stop my uncle or he could enslave all humanity."

"Cain I need to see it for myself." said Kara "Kara if Kal finds out who you are he will not hesitate to use you as a weapon against us, if you and I are family I don't want to see you used as a weapon or hurt in this war because you may just be the last bit of family I have left aside from Sam and the rest of Shadow Justice you all are all I have left so please don't follow us stay here." said Cain and he and Sam grabbed the pod to erase its data "Ruby come here I need you to watch this girl." said Sam and Ruby came down "Ruby this is Kara I need you to watch her and make sure she doesn't follow us to Kal." said Sam "you got Sam." said Ruby.

 **A.N. I think I have to change the rating because this chapter got really dark I admit that and yes Sam was nicer than the rest of the League of Shadows because he knows everything that happened in between the time he died and came back to life and while he should be angry with them he believes they have been punished enough by the League because despite everything they're still friends so please don't flame how dark this story just got I hope to make the next chapter a bit lighter toned but this is a Batman fanfiction and Batman is one of D.C's darkest heroes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **The New Gods**

Ruby took Kara to the training room and could tell that Kara had questions about the way Sam and Cain lead the team "Kara you have questions so ask them." said Ruby "why are Sam and Cain like this." asked Kara "Kal took something very important from both of them he took their families from Sam he took his birth mother, his maternal grandfather, his adoptive mother, his father, his brothers, and his sisters, from Cain he took his mother, father, and friends and even made him kill Sam whom he considers his best friend and now his only brother." Ruby explained "but Sam was alive and standing right there." said Kara "yeah that's because we brought him back though probably a lot less sane than he used to be." said Ruby.

"Not even kryptonians have learned to revive the dead how could earthlings?" asked Kara "just because there's no way on Krypton doesn't mean other planets haven't figured out a way for earth we have the lazarus pit a pool that produces a strange chemical which can reverse old age and bring back the dead essentially making who ever has control of the pit immortal we have one here in Nanda Parbat the original master of this house Sam's grandfather Ra's Al Ghul the demons head used it for centuries before Sam killed him to take control of the league and just in case he needed it the pit as well." said Ruby.

"Kal is a cruel and evil man who won't hesitate to use his own family as weapons after all he used Cain as just that when we were in the Regime Cain knew what he was doing was wrong but he still did it because he hoped to change the Regime when he took over as Kal's one and only heir but after he killed Sam and Sam showed us things, we just knew Kal would never give up his power so now we just want to fight him and hurt him the way he hurt us." said Ruby "why do you hate my cousin?" asked Kara.

"Because he had my mother and the man I loved killed, before the war began Kal had found out my mother Hippolyta was supporting Batman and Phoenix in the war so he had her killed so my older sister Diana who was a firm supporter of his would be put on the throne and he would receive support from the Amazons because at the time we had thought Sam had killed her even though deep down we knew he would never hurt someone he considered family." said Ruby "So now you want revenge." said Kara "more than anything." said Ruby.

Ruby and Kara arrived in the training chamber "now if your anything like Kal and Cain in terms of powers than you'll need yellow sun radiation." said Ruby and the ceiling opened "now try flying." said Ruby "how." asked Kara "I don't know Cain and Kal never explained how it works Cain usually uses Ki to fly but when he can't he never knew why he could naturally fly and Kal doesn't seem privy to it either." said Ruby and so Kara just concentrated and eventually Kara was flying.

Cain and Sam arrived in the training room later after having delivered Kara's ship to Kal "that should keep Kal off us for awhile, Ruby I want you to gather the others so I can finally explain my plan on how to stop Kal bring Kara with you." said Sam "yes Sam." said Ruby and she and Kara went to find the other members of Shadow Justice and they sat around the table "alright Sam whats the plan?" asked Adam "time travel." stated Sam "time travel." said Cain.

"yep, I was talking with Mirai while I was in otherworld he said I should do what he did and go back in time to stop Kal and so I went to first the supreme Kai to allow me to go to Conton City to speak with the Supreme Kai of Time and she's given us permission to fix the timeline because according to her this is not how things were supposed to turn out but we can't build the portal here we have to use otherworld so Kal and the Regime can't track us right away besides the portal is already being constructed there we were working on it when you guys put me in the Lazarus Pit to revive me according to Gohan, Bulma, and Mirai the portal should be in good working order in another couple months sense they don't require the need to eat, drink, or sleep with them already being dead." said Sam.

"Remember Sam time travel isn't an exact science it's highly possible will just make an alternate timeline that has nothing to do with our own." said Cain "well at least we can make a somewhat better world and if we want we could just stay in that timeline like Mirai stayed in ours." said Sam "yeah I guess you're right." said Cain "also guys I have something else to tell you, I didn't come back from death alone, you guys remember Deadman don't you?" asked Sam "yeah we remember Deadman." said Ruby "and remember how he was forced to move on to the afterlife?" asked Sam "yeah." said Cain.

"Well I brought his successor with me my oldest brother Dick Grayson." said Sam "wait so Dick is here right now?" asked Dean and then Sam froze and went rigid "yep I'm here Dean." Sam said in what sounded like a combination of his own and indeed Dick Grayson.

"How is this possible you've been dead for five years?" said Adam, "yeah I know but when Deadman died he gave me the chance to be his successor and so I took it and I've been watching all of you ever since when I saw Sam die I made sure I was one of the people to personally greet him in Otherworld and told him the story when he was being revived with the Lazarus he asked me to come back with him so I attached to him and now we're connected for pretty much ever." explained Dick "So what are we supposed to call you, Samuel Grayson, Richard Wayne?" asked Orion "it's Sam's body I'm just taking up residence for a while, in simple terms were roommates." said Dick and then he gave Sam control of his body "now we need to decide who will become the next Ra's Al Ghul in my absence and we need to also know who will be leading the insurgency in case the new Ra's doesn't want the job." said Sam.

"Why not one of us like when you died." asked Ivory "because Ivory everyone at this table if they so choose is going back in time to a certain time period, but if someone wants to stay behind and become my replacement if I may never return they are more than welcome to you have one week to decide who wants to go and who doesn't." said Sam and the meeting was then adjourned.

Cain and Ruby decided then and there they weren't going to let Sam fix the timeline on his own so they would join him, Dean also decided that he should join to since his speed would be useful in getting the time machine to work, The brides decided they wouldn't abandon Sam, and Kara despite being new decided she wanted to stick with her new friends.

Cyclone didn't know what to do on one hand he could go back to a point in his father's life to make sure he didn't join the regime but he also knew someone had to stay he knew if he went and his friends ever needed atlantis's help he could convince his father to help them instead of remaining isolated it was then he made a decision he to would join his friends if nothing else to stick by their side.

When the week was up they told Sam their decision and he said they would need to restart the war effort to distract the Regime from their plan they needed multiple assassination attempts at the same time on the regime leaders so he sent Cain and Kara to Metropolis he said it was time Kara saw her Cousins evil up close he also told Cain he better watch her and Cain couldn't help but notice how his cousin stared at his two best friends and he knew she had the hots for them he would talk to her about it on the way to New Metropolis, he sent Adam and Thea to Star City to attempt to assassinate their family he sent Cyclone to Atlantis, Dean would go to Central to attempt to kill Barry and Caitlin, and he and Ruby would go to Gotham to deal with Batman and Wonder Woman they had no illusions of succeeding they just needed a good distraction and a reason for Kal to start the war again so everybody went their own way.

 **Cain and Kara**

"So Kara I saw the way you were looking at Sam and Ruby." said Cain "what I don't know what your talking about I mean they've been so nice and everything" said Kara a little fast "relax Kara I'm not mad in fact I approve if you want a relationship with them but you have to be willing to share them with others." said Cain "I can do that." said Kara "that's good Kara, were here you want to see how my uncle works this is how." said Cain and Kara saw the way the so called villains were treated by the so called heroes.

There were people in chains and people being whipped and there were people in clown makeup being executed "this is horrible." said Kara "yeah I'm honestly very disgusted that this is how I use to treat villains to their evil but if your going to kill them make it quick and painless don't do this." said Cain come on you haven't even seen Kal yet.

So Cain brought her to Kal's palace and they snuck in and saw him raping a girl with clown makeup "Harley" whispered Cain tightening his fist "forget sneaking we attack now Kara." said Cain and he came down and kicked his uncle in the side he then toss Harley a trench coat "Harley run get out of here and I'll escort you to the insurgency base when I'm done here." said Cain she nodded put on the coat and ran "well, well Cain welcome home." said Kal "Kal do me a favor, DIE." said Cain shooting KI blast at his uncle Kara came out and help to attack Kal "well Cain who is this one of Sam's new pets?" asked Kal "no unlike you Sam doesn't keep pets or slaves he leads with loyalty and friendship in mind so she's our new friend and she's going to help me defeat you." said Cain and they attacked the older kryptonian.

Kal may have had experience but not even he could defeat two Kryptonians at once so he called in his guards but before they could get in Cain and Kara left after all they needed to attempt to assassinate him not succeed and so they found Harley and brought her back to Nanda Parbat and met with the others about their mission.

 **Adam and Thea**

Adam and Thea were in route to Star City to attempt to assassinate the Green Arrow the arrived at the manor and saw Oliver out front with his family that they were no longer part of with Roy, Cheshire, his multiple wives and children.

Adam notched an arrow in his bow same as Thea and they shot the Arrows at Oliver, Oliver caught the arrow before it could hit him as well as the other arrow the arrow kids started shooting at their aunt and brother and the two retreated into shadows and got away from Star City and returned to Nanda Parbat.

 **Dean**

Dean stood in an alleyway outside of STAR Labs where he knew his Family was his mother Caitlin Snow, his Stepmom Iris West, his older half siblings Don and Dawn, his young nephew Bart, uncle Cisco, uncle Wally, Jessy, Harry, HR, and Finally his father Barry Allen the Flash, or as he's more popularly known now Savitar the god of speed and death.

Dean started to run around Star Labs to get everyone's attention and everyone came out so he stopped just long enough to throw a lightning bolt at his father and mother and ran off back to Nanda Parbat to report his mission.

 **Sam and Ruby**

Sam and Ruby sat on a building next to the old bat signal and they activated it waiting for the batclan and they appeared Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, Catwoman, Zatanna, Black Canary, Batgirl, Batwoman, Huntress, Batwing, Wonder Woman, and finally the Batman himself the Batclan attacked their old members Phoenix and Ice Witch quite easily took down their bat siblings and approached the Matriarch and Patriarch of the Clan, Batman and Wonder Woman.

The two younger bat and amazon stared their mentors down Sam looking like he just wanted to burn his father to ash and Ruby wanting to freeze her sister solid and the duo attacked their mentors with lethal precision but alas the bat and amazon are always worthy opponents but like the other bats they soon fell incapable of fighting the younger, stronger, teens and the teens left their injured family and returned to Nanda Parbat.

They arrived at the same time every body else did and each reported their mission, and minutes later Kal was addressing the world and explained how the masked terrorist organization Shadow Justice has declared war on the regime and that he was now issuing a kill order on the masked vigilantes know as Midnight Phoenix, Ice Witch, Lightspeed/Black Flash, Super Saiyan, Martian Girl, Cyclone, Black Arrow and their newest member Power Girl and every member would be hunted along with their followers to full extent of the regime law and the distraction was complete so Sam asked Dick to tell everyone in Otherworld that the distraction is on and so he did and the Shadow Justice team went back to training.

 **A month later**

One month after the war began Sam was visited by the gods Ares, Ra, and Erebus the gods of war, fire, and darkness they had told him they were fading and needed a successor and they had chosen him a warrior who fought to protect the sacred flame from darkness, Sam had not known how to react he had asked what would happen should he accept and he was told that he would become the god and embodiment of war, fire, and darkness and possibly become a conduit for all the chaos in the universe to latch onto and was his job to keep it in check for with out those three the chaos energy in the universe would be so much more out of control.

Sam knew there was no choice in the matter he had to become the God of war, fire, and darkness but there was one more thing that concerned him "your friends." said Ra reading his thoughts "they have been made a similar offer to you, your friend Cain has been asked by the angel Vados to become the new god of destruction for universe 7 and Ares brother Hephaestus wants him to replace him as god of craftsmanship, your lover Ruby has been asked to become the new goddess of ice by Khonie, light by, Amaterasu, beauty by Aphrodite, and as you are conduit for chaos she is a conduit for order, and you could probably guess your other friends domains just think about it child it may go along way in helping you in your war with Kal." said Erebus "alright I'll be your Heir." said Sam and he felt himself fill with more power than he could have ever imagined.

 **And so rises the new gods the shadows have now gained a power in similarity to their mentors so will this make a difference let's hope so see you guys in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **The Future is in the Past**

Kara had thought of what her cousin had said to her on their way to Metropolis she did indeed have feelings for the two elemental embodiments of fire and ice, she just felt a connection to the two having lost her entire family except Cain so that night she went to Sam and Ruby's room wondering how does she ask them to just let her in on their relationship.

Kara could hear moaning coming from the room as she got closer to the room she stood outside the room the moans more prevalent to her kryptonian ears now so she knocked and heard Sam say "enter." and she did and saw him and Ruby lying on the bed together Ruby's head on Sam's bear chest "hello Kara sorry you caught us at a very awkward time we just didn't have time to get dressed if we had known you were coming we would be dressed for you." said Sam.

"It's fine Sam I just wanted to talk to you and Ruby." said Kara and Sam and Ruby sitting up Ruby holding the blanket to cover her chest "so what is it Kara." I wanted to tell you that I-I-I I want to be part of your guys relationship" said Kara "what?" asked Ruby "I want to be in a relationship with you both you guys have been the nicest to me aside from Cain due to the fact you guys don't care that my cousin was the one who took everything from you guys and I think I'm in love with you both." said Kara.

"Kara can you give us a few minutes to talk this over?" asked Sam "yes Sam." said Kara and she stepped out "ok Ruby the decision is yours do you want to let her into our relationship." asked Sam, and Ruby climbed on top of Sam "I don't mind if we let her in she's cute and seems plenty loyal to you ever since she saw what Kal was like and we both know I don't mind being with other girls after all I spent months as the three brides slave girl for a few months, plus I did experiment with my sisters when I hit puberty." said Ruby and she started kissing the demon prince.

"Well if you're ok with it then I guess we should tell Kara the good news and hope Cain doesn't kill us for having a three way relationship with his cousin." said Sam after making out with his girlfriend "Kara you can come back in." said Sam and Ruby got off Sam so he could sit up and didn't bother to pull the blanket to cover her bare chest.

Kara walked in and seeing Ruby bare chested she covered her eyes "I'm so sorry Ruby." said Kara "it's fine Kara." said Ruby getting up and walking up to Kara and putting her hands on either side of Kara's face and she then started making out with Kara "welcome to our relationship Kara don't be like me and ruin it." said Ruby walking back to the bed "come get in the bed if you want Kara." said Sam and so Kara came over and laid between the two "aren't you uncomfortable in that outfit." said Ruby talking about Kara's uniform which was basically a white long sleeved one piece bathing suite with a hole showing her cleavage.

"Yes it's a little uncomfortable to sleep in this Ruby." Kara said to the other female "then take it off we don't mind you have a nice body you should show it off." said Ruby pulling on the hole in Kara's uniform and then made her way behind the kryptonian girl and started unzipping her uniform to remove it "yes mam" said Kara "hey Kara relax we're not going to have sex with you until your ready." said Ruby "we just want you to be comfortable." said Ruby kissing Kara's neck now "Kara if your not comfortable with this I can send one of my assassins to get you pajamas from your room." said Sam "no I'm fine Sam thank you." said Kara looking and smiling at her new boyfriend and girlfriend.

"I'm glad your ok with this Kara we want the chance to love you as we love each other." said Sam kissing Kara on the lips, "so Kara you really want to be with a man and a woman?" said Ruby "yes Sam, and Ruby." said Kara "then we welcome you to our little love nest of rebirth." said Sam "I love you both." said Kara "and we love you Kara." said Ruby and the three fell asleep with the two girls curled and snuggling into Sam's side.

 **One month later**

It was time the portal was ready and it was time to go back in time and save their family so the shadow justice team had one last meeting with the league of shadows "alright my loyal assassins and soldiers I know you thought we would fight alongside you but I'm sorry but our mission is elsewhere don't worry though I leave you in the capable hands of Harley Quinn one of our own." said Sam passing the league down to Harley who is probably to some the least likely person he pass the the Insurgency and League onto and harley spoke to the league and rebels "now I know you all don't trust me much given who I use to run with but I never had any bad blood with the bat just Joker had one with him I don't know but all I want is to bring about a better world where we don't live in fear of Kal coming after us every time we try to use the rights we took for granted before this, I hope you all will help me said Harley." and so she was accepted as the new leader.

With a new leader established for the Insurgency and the League the shadows made their way to another room "ok you guys we've established that we all are going going back but we need to establish where's Kara going to go." said Sam "we all agree she should go with you if we send enough shocks through the timeline it may very well cause her ship to arrive earlier than she did here." said Cain "besides you could you could use some company that isn't just Babs." said Ruby "don't be so cold Ruby my treatment of you was plainly because you hurt Sam if you had been with us you wouldn't have been hurt so bad." said Barbara "Babs thats enough." said Sam "I can agree with Kara coming with me if that's what all of you want." said Sam "It is Sam plus if Kal sends assassins after you through time she can be your bodyguard." said Ruby.

"Alright everyone let's get to otherworld we have a timeline to save." said Sam and Shadow Justice went to Kami's Lookout to see Dende the current guardian of Earth, they got in a jet and they arrived at the lookout "Dende Mr. Popo you guys here." shouted Cain and his old namekian friend and the genie came out "Cain it's so good to see you again." said Dende "yeah it's good to see you to Dende, Popo but I'm not here for a social visit it's time for us to go to otherworld." said Cain "yes we figured the time was coming." said Popo and Dende grabbed the group of teen superheroes and took them to otherworld.

The team arrived where the planet was "guys I have something I have to take care of I'll be back to join you soon." said Sam and he went off to somewhere else noticing everyone else also going their separate ways, Sam walked for a few minutes and saw his location "so coming to see the dead family." said Dick as he appears next to Sam "I need to see them and say goodbye we both know I may never see Grandma Martha and Grandpa Thomas again after this." said Sam "yeah I know I went to see my parents to because I know even if we come across them in this new timeline it's you who will be in control not me I may live and see through you I won't be able to talk to them." said Dick.

"I know" said Sam and he went into the otherworld Wayne Manor his oldest brother behind him "grandma, grandpa, Alfred." said Sam and the the three came out "master Sam it's nice to nice to see you." said Alfred "it's nice to see you to Alfred." said Sam "Sam how have you been." asked Martha "I've been fine grandma I just wanted to see you both one more time before I go back." said Sam "remember Sam even if you may want to save us we need to die so not only Bruce becomes the Batman but so you're born to." said Thomas "I know but it doesn't make it hurt any less." said Sam "we know but we would gladly give our lives for you our grandson." said Martha "there's one more person I have to see before going back in time someone else I may never see again." said Sam as he left the manor and made his way to another part of the planet and found Hippolyta "queen Hippolyta." Sam said to the woman "Sam it's so nice to see you my daughter has just been here to see me I'm so glad you came to see me before you left I wanted to see all my family before I left say goodbye to those I may never see again." said Sam "why wouldn't we see each other again?" asked Hippolyta "at the time I'm going back your going to be a man hating amazon queen." said Sam.

"I guess you're right but with I think with time I can grow to love you and your family again." said Hippolyta "I hope so I'll miss you grandma Hippolyta." said Sam "I'll miss you to Sam." said Hippolyta.

 **Cain**

Cain had just been to see Ma and Pa Kent and other family members and friends of my there was one more he wanted to see someone he cared deeply for "18." called Cain and the beautiful blonde android turned around and saw Cain "Cain." she said and she came and hugged the Saiyan hybrid "did Kal murder you to?" asked 18 "no Lazuli, I'm here to go back when uncle Kal was a teenager and help guide him down the right path I just wanted to see you one last time Kiara would be here to but she said you and I need alone time." said Cain "I miss you Lazuli I really do." said Cain

"I miss you to Cain but maybe will see each other again in the new timeline that's the thing Laz I want to bring you with me." said Cain "how Cain?" asked 18 "I've been thinking about the day you died I never thought to ask Sam if he had a flame of resurrection, so I spoke to him and he does I want to ask him to bring you back and bring you with me." said Cain now crying "what's wrong Cain?" asked 18 "I met my cousin Kara Zor-El and she has a crush on my two best friends Sam and Ruby I'm happy for them but seeing them makes me remember you, me, and Kiara I want us to be like that again I know it's selfish but-" Cain was saying but 18 cut him off with a kiss "hey I get it if Sam can do it revive me I'll come back with you and Kiara besides if it collides with the time of the Red Ribbon Army I have some things I want to say to Gero for what he did to me." said 18 and they went to find Sam.

They found him on his way back to the portal "Sam." they called "18, Cain what is it?" asked Sam "Sam do you have a flame that can revive the dead?" asked Cain "you want to revive 18 don't you?" asked Sam "yes." said Cain "ok I have this ability called life fire basically it's a flame that gives life I didn't really master it till Ra made me the new god of fire though so I never really used it before but I may be able to revive 18 mostly because your my best friend but remember death is Barry's domain he may sense what I'm doing by giving 18 life and a body." said Sam "you can make her a new body to?" asked Cain.

"Yes you see Life fire works like this, if one controls this power they can make life, give life, and even give said created life a soul or free will, so apart of making new life is making a body so in all honesty I'm not making a new soul just a new body after that I'll be reactivating her soul you have to think of the soul as a battery when you die the battery has run out of juice now think of the life fire as electricity to charge the battery when I give 18 a new body my flames will be recharging her soul as well which will bring her back to life and if were lucky Barry won't notice." said Sam and he began the process.

A few minutes later the procedure was complete and Android 18 was brought back to life but Sam was now a little exhausted so the three made their way back to the portal which was in its final stages of opening.

"Dean are we ready?" asked Sam yep I just need to make a time portal we can all go in all of us have a ship to use except me." said Dean "alright everyone remember we all meet as a team when the Justice League forms at the Denominators invasion we all agree." said Sam "yes Sam." said everyone "but also that doesn't stop you from having team ups of your own or meeting up just to have fun and be friends that's what we are after all." said Sam and everybody noded and Dean made the time portal with his speed and the rest of the team followed in their ships landing in different times not to see each other again for sometime Sam, Barbara, Ivory and Kara got out of the ship and found themselves on the Gotham outskirts.

The four teens made their way to Gotham where Sam proceeded to buy the best penthouse he could he then invested in Wayne enterprises so he could make more money and hung up his Midnight Phoenix uniform and switched to a new identity he became the Red Hood like his brother before him he wore the mask of the Red Hood.

So Sams journey to become the famed Red Hood has begun.

 **A few months later**

Phoenix and friends had been in this timeline as Red Hood Sam brought his girls new identities since their current ones weren't supposed to exist for a few years now the names are now as follows Red Blade is Kara's new name and she's Sam's second in command, Red X is Barbara's new identity, and Ivory is now the Red Death the Red Hood family as they called themselves didn't present themselves as the typical crime family while they had their moments of crime they presented themselves as a detective agency, they were similar to detectives and crime lords.

Red blade the second in command of the family was out collecting tax from a nice elderly couple once again the couple over paid so Kara returned the extra money reminding them that the Red Hood rarely if ever raises tax on them and others in his territory and she started walking and she came across whom she believed was a young Selina Kyle stealing a wallet which means that the Wayne murders can't be to far off so she follows the young cat burglar.

Kara saw the young girl pouring milk for a cat Kara heard voices at the end of the alley and saw a family of three walking she knew this was her lovers family his grandparents and father, the family turned down the alley and walked down it Selina had started climbing up a ladder, Kara then noticed a masked man walking down the alley towards the family and she knew what would happen.

The man drew a gun and pointed it at the three of them Kara wanted to get involved but Sam was very keen on making sure that only certain parts of the timeline were changed and this was not one of them the mugger demanded money, and the mothers pearl necklace, the mugger than shot Thomas wayne in the chest and then shot Martha the mugger than turned his gun on Bruce and Kara wondered if she would need to get involved but he lowered his gun and walked down the alley to the entrance leaving the now orphaned Wayne to become one of the greatest heroes of all time The Batman.

Kara could hear the young man screaming no as if he were right next to her.

 **Gotham Police Department**

Red Hood and Red X also known as Barbara Gordon and Samuel Wayne sat on top of a building across from the GCPD building keeping an eye on Barbara's father Jim and Sam decided he wanted to know something about her "hey Babs do you know anything about your mom?" asked Sam "no I don't I know I was named after my dad's first girlfriend that psychotic Bitch Barbara Kean for some reason, and I was born after he and Lee broke up but aside from that I don't know I grew up with him and uncle Harvey being my only family so whoever my mom is whether its Kean or Lee I don't care really they weren't there for me except Lee was but only when I was Batgirl so if they saw fit to just leave me with dad then I only care about him." said Barbara.

They then saw Harvey and Jim come out of the police station get in a car and start driving Sam then got a call from Kara saying it happened "alright Babs you and Kara know what to do I want you both to start actively looking for who killed my grandparents and I don't just mean Mario Pepper I want the real one because we both know it wasn't Pepper who killed them." said Sam and Barbara nodded and made her way to the alley where the Wayne's were killed.

Barbara arrived at the alley just in time to see Jim and Harvey arrive and decided to reveal themselves, "well, well, well if isn't Gothams worst." said Barbara and the cops all turned to see her and Kara walking down the alley "so Harvey how are you, I haven't seen you since when oh yeah that homicide where you were almost paid off and then I shot that maniac dead." said Barbara.

"So Blade what have we got here?" asked Barbara "double homicide male and female victims shot to chest one survivor oh and it's the Wayne's you know that family Hood respects most in this city X." said Kara "Well I'll go talk to the boy see what he saw and then we'll go see Hood and tell him about the case we've got." said Barbara and she walked towards Bruce with Jim "Hi there Bruce, I'm Red X I'm a member of the Red Hood crime family/detective agency can you tell me what happened here tonight?" asked Barbara "me and my parents had left the theater and we came down this alley way then this man came down the alley and wanted my parents money and mothers necklace after they gave him that he just shot them he then turned the gun on me I thought I would die but then he just left." said Bruce "ok bruce don't worry we'll find who did this I promise." said Barbara and she got up and went back to Kara as Barbara walked towards her partner and friend she heard her father telling her future mentor about her grandfathers death and how there will be light " _he's right but it will come from darkness"_ thought Barbara.

She saw Alfred pull up and seeing the old butler that had been like a grandfather to her and the other bat kids almost made her cry she walked past the aged butler with Kara behind her and they went to the penthouse to ditch their uniforms and then went to a diner that the bat family was known to frequent as civilians.

They saw Harvey and Jim walk in and a few minutes later two others walked over to them "Kara I want you to listen very closely to what my dad and his partner are talking to those two about." said Barbara and so Kara used her super hearing to do just that "what are they saying?" asked Barbara "those two agents are apparently named Montoya and Allen they apparently want the case your dad is trying to avoid giving them the case Bullock is considering it now the woman montoya is insulting Bullock and now he's not going to give them the Wayne case." said Kara "ok Kara that's all I need to know thanks." said Barbara and the two went back to their meal and then went back to the penthouse where they saw Sam on his communicator, "hey Ruby I need you to bring Diana here." said Sam "because my grandparents just died and my dad will need a friend so can you and Diana please come here." said Sam "ok thank you." said Sam and the trio with Ivory went to bed.

 **Themyscira with Ruby**

Ruby got a call on her communicator she saw it was from her boyfriend "what is it Sam?" she asked concern for the new god of war he explained that it happened and it was time to introduce her now twelve year old sister and Bruce to each other early she agreed to try to convince her mother to allow her and Diana to go to Gotham but she doubted that she could.

"Mother." called Ruby as she entered the Throne Room "yes my daughter." said Hippolyta "it's time for Diana to go to Gotham I know you don't want us to be in Mans world but right now someone I saw as both a father and brother needs Diana." said Ruby "what man is worthy of seeing the eldest princess youngling." said Artemis with venom at the word man "a man who is destined to become one of the earth's greatest heroes but he's also a young boy who just watched his parents get gunned down in an alley and by now has probably sworn vengeance on the man that did it." said Ruby "Diana if you want to see the world outside our island then meet me at the docks tomorrow morning and I will take you to Gotham." said Ruby and she left.

 **The next day**

Diana had met her younger but now older sister at the dock "this boy I'm going to meet what is he like?" asked Diana.

"Dark, brooding, strong and somewhat angry but he can be kind and gentle when it counts." said Ruby.

 **Back in Gotham**

The next day they saw the mayor talking about how they would get the guy who killed the Waynes "alright listen you three we can't get Patrick yet because finally finding him and coming face to face with him is a big part of my fathers Batman training so follow the GCPD keep an eye on them and make sure they don't find Patrick I need to take care of something else." said Red Hood.

"Alright ladies let's go watch my dad and uncle rouse some muggers." said Barbara and that's what the three of them did, they watched as Edward Nygma a man Barbara would someday know as the Riddler told them about the bullet, and Bullock decided it was time to go see Fish Mooney since the theater was her turf and so the reds went there as well.

They arrived before Harvey and Jim "Fish." said Kara "why Blade how are you dear?" asked Mooney "oh the Red Hood is interested in the Wayne murders and sent us to investigate it so we decided to talk to you it is your territory." said Kara.

"Yes awful I hope you and the Red Hood can figure it out where is mr. Hood anyway?" asked Fish

"he had other business elsewhere." said Red X.

"Hey X why don't you go out back and ask the guys out there if they know anything while me and Fish talk." said Kara to Barbara.

Barbara just went out back not answering her friend since she had nothing to say.

Barbara went out back and found Fishes men she couldn't say she was happy to see Cobblepot "the penguin before the waddle and the overeating." thought Barbera.

"Hey you boys know anything about the shooting in the alley near the theater?" asked Barbera.

"Nope sorry miss X." said one of the men Butch, Barbera thought his name was.

"Shame." said Barbera, she knew they were probably lying but she already knew who she was helping the cops find this was just a formality.

"Come on Blade no one here knows anything so why don't we get to the fun part rousing and beating up some muggers." X called to her partner and as they left and got on the roof tops.

The red duo spent the rest of the day rousing up muggers mostly to make it look like they were working on the Wayne case even thought they knew exactly where to go.

They returned to the penthouse they found Sam looking over old case files he brought from the future trying to figure out who's who for and who will be become Gotham's most infamous of criminals Joker, Riddler, and Penguin, two were already figured out but one was still an unknown to all of them the worst of the worst Joker their dark fathers worst enemy, the opposite of the bat in every way, the terrorist of Gotham, the monster the bat family could never live down.

"Who, who are you what made you into this monster, terrorist, demon, devil, born of the bleakest womb." said Sam his eyes burning with fire.

"Will find him and find someway to stop him from blowing up metropolis." said Barbera, she and Kara cuddled up to the son of Batman.

Early the next morning the Barbara's batscanner she set up with her fathers and uncles phone went off and she heard Bullock tell Jim they found Pepper, so she woke up Kara on Sams other arm and they dressed and left.

Sam got a call on his communicator from Ruby "yeah love." said Sam.

"Were about to land in thirty minutes think you can come get us and help me sign Dianna up for school at Gotham academy so she can meet Bruce?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah I'll be there soon." said Sam getting up and getting dressed.

Barbara and Kara went to the residence of Mario Pepper in time to see the cops leaving.

"Well guess we won't be needed after all Babs." said Kara.

"Yeah." said Barbara, and the duo headed back to the Penthouse they shared with Sam.

Kara, Ivory, Barbara, and Diana who just arrived in Gotham with Ruby hid in the crowd of the Wayne funeral Sam, and Ruby would be to, but they decided to hang back in the shadows, the Red-hood after all would only get involved when necessary but for now he and his wife must be silent puppet masters pulling the strings in Gotham.

Diana approached the young boy she was to befriend "Hi my name is Diana I'm sorry about your parents." she said to the boy though she had never met a male before except when her and her sister stopped Ares decades ago and Ruby brought her to man's world while she helped in the war.

"Thank you what brings you here?" asked Bruce.

"My sister knows someone here in Gotham apparently he and his family did business with your families company for a while, so I though I would come pay my respects, I also heard about the things your family would do for this city." said Diana.

"Thanks." said Bruce with a real smile on his face.

"I never met my father you know, he left me and my mom, and sister when I was born." said Diana.

"Really?" asked Bruce.

"Yeah, it kind of hurt knowing my dad didn't want me but my mom was good to me and my sisters my older sister Ruby decided that I needed to get away from home and see the world." Diana told her new friend.

The funeral ended and when people were leaving Sam and Ruby approached the grave.

"Grandma, grandpa, I promise to look after dad I won't let him become the monster he became in the future." said Sam eyes having tears in his eyes.

"It's not going to happen again we will stop it but we have only decades to stop it." said Ruby and Sam put on his Red hood helmet again.

"Your right so let's get to work." said Sam, and the two left the cemetery ready to face all the challenges that came with being the children of heroes.

Meanwhile Barbara and Kara were on their way to do their rounds when Barbara was cornered by Renee.

"Hello Renee what can I do for you?" asked Barbara.

"Tell you boss the Red Hood were coming after him if he even exist, we know you had something to do with the death of Mario Pepper and the Waynes." said Renee.

"You guys have fun trying to pin the blame on us why don't you look into the Falcone, Meronie, or even Fish Mooney before you start to blame Hood he hasn't done anything well except kill several scumbags who deserved it, what he does is barely extortion since he asked a fair price and people pay him less than what they pay others so tell me something Renee are we really the bad guys here?" asked Barbara and she walked away.

"Oh and Renee threaten Hood again and I will come for you, and everyone you care about." said Barbara.

Barbara stood at the Harbor watching her father help Penguin fake his death "and so it begins." she whispered to herself and went to report to Red Hood.

 **In the Future**

The founding members of the Justice league stood in their meeting room, "so who do we send to deal with this problem?" asked Kal.

Everyone knew what Kal was referring to the problem of Shadow Justice trying to change the future.

"We need to take them out we should send our best assassin's after them." said Oliver.

"Our best assassin's already went back in time to join Phoenix and his little coup." said Hawk girl.

"How about we send our enemies after Ruby, Cain, Adam, Dean, and Orion, but we use Psychological warfare on Sam, send the ones he cares about most after him." said Bruce.

"All in favor." said Kal, and everybody except strangely enough Diana was in agreement.

"Now who should we send after Sam first Bruce." asked Kal.

"send Tim in first he and Sam had the most neutral but brotherly relationship, it will allow us to test the waters see if fighting one of his family works." said Bruce and all agreed and they left the room.

Diana went to themyscira where she lived sometimes with Starfire, Zatanna, and Donna Troy her old protege the three had all loved Dick Grayson just as Diana loved Bruce Wayne and her sister Ruby loved Sam visiting them was Raven Damian's girlfriend.

"Diana are you ok?" asked Zatanna.

"Yes Zatanna I just finished meeting the others and we came up with a plan to take care of Sam." said Diana.

"How will we get our little brother back." asked Zatanna of the Three she had cared for Sam the most like an older sister while all of them had loved Sam as the younger brother any of them had while Diana had loved him like a son they were all very upset when Cain had first killed Sam and she didn't know how the girls would react to her next words.

"Kal and Bruce want to send psychological fighters to deal with Sam they want to send family after him to see if he'll slip up or hold back to much so they can stop him." said Diana.

"Diana none of us like this idea I mean using people Sam cares about might work but it also feels wrong none of us want to hurt him right?" asked Kori.

"I don't want to, but I can't say the same for Kal or Bruce anymore." said Diana.

"Who are they sending after him first?" asked Donna.

"Tim." said Diana.

 **I think I'll end it here folks it's been awhile but Sam is back now if your wondering how did the Regime find out they came back in time well read my Arrow fanfic and you'll see that after Sam left the Regime arrived in otherworld plus while I think this will be an alternate dimension timeline to theirs the league will still get flashes of what's changing the ending is to show that deep down some members of Sam's family still care for him and don't want to see him hurt or dead again whether Diana, Zatanna, Donna, and Raven join Sam is a surprise.**

 **for the people Sam deals with while the others deal with the Gotham villain of the week it goes from who he cares the least about to who he cares the most about probably Sam will face at least one member of his family every season till the end of the Gotham series and the beginning of Batman Begins.**

 **Now I know at some point I said this would be a crossover of Gotham and The Dark Knight Trilogy well its might actually be a mass crossover between most Batman Media, comics, games, movies and tv shows mostly because I don't think there is enough in Gotham and the dark knight to cover what I want to do since Bruce was an active Bat for nine years in the dark knight trilogy and most of that was still in retirement between the end of dark knight and the beginning of dark knight rises anyway like, review, and all that see you guys next time for those interested this spans from page 27 to page 45 on this story and I write in size 12 times new roman font double spaced.**


End file.
